Harry Kim
|Assign = chief of security |FinalAssign = |Rank = lieutenant |Insignia = |}} Harry S.L. Kim was a human Starfleet officer who served aboard the starship, , for her seven-year voyage in the Delta Quadrant as operations officer. Upon Voyager s return to the Alpha Quadrant, Kim took over the role of chief of security. ( , }}) Early life Kim was born in 2349 ( ) in Monterey, South Carolina on Earth ( , ) to John Kim and Mary Kim. ( ) Kim's best friend as a child was Alex. Kim and Alex would stay in contact with each other through communicators and discuss musicians such as Georges Bizet and Niccolò Paganini. Alex later moved to Singapore, far out of range of their communicators. The pair solved the problem by using a communication satellite to boost the signal. ( |The Final Fury}}) As a child, Harry Kim was exposed to Rigellian fever while playing with Orion children from an Orion diplomat's entourage. He was placed in quarantine for three days, but never developed symptoms. ( ) In 2370, during his last year at Starfleet Academy, Kim wrote an article for the Academy newspaper on the Maquis. ( ) Aboard Voyager In late December 2373, Voyager unfortunately entered Borg space. However, the crew's fears were slightly assuaged when they discovered an area of space, dubbed the "Northwest Passage", which was devoid of Borg activity. After Voyager had been passed by a fleet of fifteen Borg cubes, which had ignored the Federation starship, Harry determined that the fleet had been destroyed. Deciding to investigate, Captain Kathryn Janeway ordered Harry, Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok to transport over the wreckage of a cube and investigate. Shortly after beaming over, Harry was attacked by a member of Species 8472 and wounded, his body infected by alien cells which were destroying his own. Beamed back to Voyager for emergency treatment by the Doctor and Kes, he was eventually cured after the Doctor developed a method of modifying Borg nanoprobes to attack the alien cells. ( ; ) Earth Harry finally returned to Earth at the end of 2377 when Voyager traveled inside a Borg sphere through a transwarp conduit into the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) ''Destiny'' timeline In one timeline, when he returned to Earth in 2378, he was met by his parents and Libby Webber. He was also promoted to Lieutenant. Harry and Libby rekindled their old romantic relationship, but Harry was unaware that Libby was now working for Starfleet Intelligence as a deep cover agent. Harry soon aided Admiral Kathryn Janeway in breaking Seven of Nine, Icheb, and the Doctor out of Starfleet holding cells. The Voyager crew then retook their ship and was able to stop the attempted Borg assimilation of Earth. Harry was repeatedly helped by receiving secret messages from "Peregrine" whom he never discovered was actually Libby. ( |The Farther Shore}}) Return to Voyager Harry has assumed the role of security chief aboard Voyager. ( }}) Harry still served aboard the Voyager in 2381 when the Borg Collective launched their invasion of the Federation. He was the bridge watch officer when Tom Paris received a prerecorded message from his father Admiral Owen Paris; Harry had to report that Starbase 234 had been destroyed by the Borg, killing Owen. ( |Gods of Night}}) The Voyager was part of the allied task force that assembled at the Azure Nebula while the and scouted subspace tunnels. Kim monitored the Bridge in the absence of Chakotay and Tom Paris, but called them back to the Bridge when one of the tunnels unexpectedly opened. He armed weapons and shields as over seven thousand Borg cubes poured from the tunnel, but they were quickly overrun. ( |Mere Mortals}}). In 2379, Kim revealed to Tom Paris that himself and Libby had officially broken up due to her refusing his marriage proposal twice, by 2381, she was now engaged to her superior, Aidan Fletcher at Starfleet Intelligence. ( }}) Following the reverlation that B'Elanna and Miral were still alive Harry refused to speak to Tom and was deeply hurt by what Tom had done. It took a holodeck session with Hugh Cambridge in a Captain Proton program to help them heal their friendship. ( ) In 2381 after the successful decryption of a distress call Voyager received while still stranded in the Delta Quadrant Captain Chakotay awarded Kim a commendation for his work. He also entered into a romantic relationship with Nancy Conlon. ( ) ''Online'' timeline In one timeline, holding the rank of commander, Kim was made head of security at Starbase 11 alongside improving Neutral Zone-adjacent starbase defenses in 2400. ( ) Connections External link * Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Kim, Harry Category:2349 births Category:Time travellers Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Commanders Category:Starfleet first officers Category:First officers Category:Starbase 11 personnel